


I Want You

by SnowyWolff



Series: Prumano Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bloodplay, Don't @ Me, Kinda Unhealthy Dynamic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Prumano Week 2020, Reincarnation?, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Through the haze of arousal, the venom working through his veins and the blood loss, Gilbert knew he might have sealed his fate.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Prumano Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> For Prumano Week 2020 ([link](https://prumano-week.tumblr.com/post/622536036545921024/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-once-again-the)) - Day 6: **Vampire AU** // Blind Date
> 
> i have two moods when it comes to prumano and i’ve overwhelmed you with one of them (tooth rotting fluff) and now we bring in the other (obsessive love bordering on addiction), so yeah

Through the haze of arousal, the venom working through his veins and the blood loss, Gilbert knew he might have sealed his fate. He knew it was the venom that made him feel so light-headed and wonderful—he had been taught to prevent being bitten at any and all cost. It meant total surrender.

And it was. Total, utterly devouring, blessed surrender.

Lovino licked his blood-stained lips, smiling broadly as he hovered above Gilbert, his fangs glinting in the light of the waning moon illuminating the room. He leaned forward to kiss along Gilbert’s abused neck, dragging his tongue over the myriad of bite marks, through the blood that trickled there.

“You taste so divine,” he murmured as he cradled Gilbert’s jaw in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

Gilbert didn’t think he could ever look away—hadn’t been able to look way from Lovino ever since meeting him. He was too enchanting, too demanding, too much of everything.

And Gilbert wanted to be overwhelmed.

***

The smell hit him before he ever saw him, his mind clouding, his mouth salivating. It had been too long since he had last smelled a person so divine.

A flash of pale blond hair, a square jaw, and a dive into chasms of the oddest shade of brown were all that was needed to set his mind racing, his heart hammering, his soul yearning.

Yet, fate had never gazed upon him fondly. And just when he thought he had found his other half again, it played another trick on him, neither cheated love nor cruel death, but pure punishment.

He hadn’t seen a wooden stake in well over a century, and hadn’t felt the kiss of a silver blade for even longer, but the shallow cut in his cheek and the sting of rejection hardly marred his feelings.

Hunters did not believe in sentiment, or reincarnation, or lost love.

But Lovino had remembered those eyes when they gazed upon him with fondness, love, and heartbreak. He remembered what they looked like under a blanket of stars and in the flicker of candlelight. He remembered their strength, their wonder, their death.

He remembered.

And he would not lose them again.

***

Gilbert moaned as Lovino bit his clavicle, the hot rush of venom making his blood boil and his cock painfully hard, though Lovino had hardly payed that any mind.

He could feel Lovino smile against his skin, the tease of his teeth.

“How long I’ve waited,” Lovino said as he pushed himself up again, sitting on Gilbert’s stomach. He played with Gilbert’s hair, brushing it back from his sweaty forehead. “How long I’ve yearned.”

Gilbert gazed back at him, drawing his hands along Lovino’s thighs, leaving streaks of blood behind.

Oh, how he wanted for Lovino to look at him, and only him, forever. And to be lost in his eyes in return. To be gone, and to never return.

***

Born to Maria and Aldrich Beilschmidt, second child, oldest son, most ambitious. Gilbert was his name. It suited him, oddly but most certainly.

He had been twenty-one years old when they first met, barely initiated as a hunter in his family then, more than willing to fight an old vampire to gain recognition.

Too bad Lovino wasn’t very keen on dying anytime soon, much more interested in discovering more about the hunter.

“What are your favourite pastimes?” he asked as he caught Gilbert’s arm far too easily, fascinated by the frustration in the boy’s eyes.

Gilbert snarled. It wasn’t a very attractive look on him, but Lovino could grow to love it.

“It’s polite to answer your elders,” Lovino tutted, changing his grip and twirling an unwilling partner around. “Mine are dance and reading.”

“Shut up!” Gilbert wrenched his arm free, reaching for his belt only to find his stake gone.

Lovino tossed it up in the air before throwing it at a tree, mildly impressed with its craftsmanship as it embedded itself in the trunk without splintering. He glanced back at Gilbert who stared at him with unbridling fury.

“Knife throwing is something I picked up in the sixteenth century,” he said conversationally.

Gilbert stalked away, face red as he fumed.

***

Lovino grinned as he rolled his ass back into Gilbert’s cock, soaking up his whine with a wet kiss that should’ve been disgusting, the tang of his own blood on Lovino’s tongue, but was nothing short of exhilarating to the fog filling his head.

“Do you want me, Gilbert?” Lovino whispered huskily, taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. “Tell me how much you want me, _tesoro mio_.”

“I want you,” Gilbert slurred after a moment of remembering how to use his voice. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

“Oh?” Lovino pressed his fangs against the skin underneath his ear, teasing him by scraping his blunt teeth down toward his jaw. “That long?”

“Yes,” Gilbert breathed, shakily running a hand along Lovino’s heated skin—and who knew vampires could become so warm? So lively?

It should worry him, how difficult it was becoming to lift his arms while Lovino almost seemed human again, flushed and handsome and _alive_.

***

Gilbert had been ignoring him for the past couple of days. Pretended he couldn’t see him, didn’t react to any of Lovino’s questions or quips, nothing at all.

Lovino would be impressed if it didn’t make conversing and growing closer rather impossible.

“So,” Lovino began, walking next to him through the forest. “Happy birthday.”

Gilbert’s only reaction was to set a brisker pace, turning off the path and forcing them through bushes and over falling trees. Not that it mattered, Lovino would follow him till the ends of the world and then some.

“Twenty-four years old already,” Lovino continued as he ducked under some low hanging branches Gilbert intentionally snapped back at him. “Time flies, doesn’t it? I can’t even remember my twenty-fourth birthday, even though it was my last.”

Gilbert almost looked at him, but continued to stomp through dead leaves and mud for the remainder of the afternoon as Lovino kept quiet.

When the sun dipped behind the horizon, and Lovino glanced up at the sky still expecting it to glitter like it used to but unable to spot even the North Star, Gilbert stopped. Lovino would’ve bumped into him were his reflexes any less than supernatural.

Lovino wasn’t sure what to do, so he waited.

Gilbert’s breath ghosted in the air, little clouds of life, as the sky drew in its own overcast. Large snowflakes fluttered down and stuck in his hair, glimmering in the pale light of the moon.

When he turned around, meeting Lovino’s eyes for the first time in what felt like eternity, for a moment, Lovino forgot the world around them.

Still, the grim reality was the flash of silver, the smell of burning flesh as it dug into the palm of his hand, caught before it could do any real harm. Gilbert’s eyes were hard stones, but there was no malice.

He was so close.

Lovino kissed him.

***

“I wanted your eyes on me,” Gilbert continued, unable to stop his mouth from running now that he had got it working again. “I wanted you to touch me.” He tangled his fingers in Lovino’s hair as he stared up at the night sky visible through the window in the roof. “I wanted you to be mine.”

Lovino rewarded him by biting right underneath his jaw, the pain drowned so quickly within the overwhelming feelings of euphoria and desire flooding his veins it might as well have never happened at all.

Gilbert arched underneath him, moaning loudly, unabashedly, as Lovino drank from him, then left a smattering of blood-stained kisses against his jaw before sitting up again.

He used his thumb to wipe some of the blood from the corner of his mouth into it, his tongue flicking out to lick it off. His eyes roved over Gilbert’s face hungrily as he touched himself, almost lazily stroking his cock before rolling his hips again.

“You make such a pretty sight,” Lovino sighed as he set a steady yet painfully slow rhythm, hardly giving Gilbert any gratification at all.

***

He hadn’t seen Gilbert in well over a year, deciding that leaving would probably be best after the debacle of that kiss. He debated returning many times, but he couldn’t forget the genuine fear that had plagued Gilbert’s eyes after, and so he stayed away.

He hadn’t planned on seeing Gilbert ever again, no matter how much that wrenched at his heart.

He also hadn’t planned on Gilbert showing up at his villa in the Italian countryside, but the smell was unmistakable.

Lovino opened the front door, blinking at the man in front of him. Gilbert had filled out, muscles filling in his chest to match his broad shoulders, biceps stretching the poor sleeves of his shirt.

He met Gilbert’s eyes questioningly.

“Why?” Gilbert blurted after the silence continued to stretch on.

“Why… what?”

Gilbert flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment Lovino couldn’t tell right now.

“Why _all_ of it?” He scowled and gestured listlessly. “You spend years following me around, pestering me, flirting with me, riling me up. And then you kiss me, and you _leave_. What the hell? That’s a thing teens do in a bad romcom. Aren’t you centuries old? What the fuck.”

Lovino stared blankly for a moment. “Did you… want me to kiss you?”

“No!” Gilbert threw up his hands. “Fuck, no. I wanted you to piss off.”

“I… did?” Lovino tilted his head, confused.

Gilbert growled in frustration. “That’s not the point! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? You’re a vampire; I’m a vampire hunter! Why?”

“Oh, that’s simple,” Lovino said. “It’s because I love you.”

***

“I want to feel you, Gilbert.” Lovino leaned forward to kiss him. “I want you to touch me.”

Gilbert did, moving his hands along Lovino’s smooth skin, following the outline of his shoulder-blades and the ridges of his spine, then lower over Lovino’s ass, squeezing it and pressing it down to grind his cock against.

“I want you, Lovino,” Gilbert moaned, voice broken in his ears. “Please, I’ve given you everything.”

“So you have.” Kissing him again, taking his lip between his teeth to draw out a moan, Lovino reached for the lube on the nightstand. He coated his fingers before moving them behind himself, moaning into the crook of Gilbert’s neck as he prepared himself.

As Lovino continued to rock his hips, Gilbert reached between them to fondle Lovino’s balls and give his cock a quick squeeze. It made Lovino sink his teeth into his shoulder yet again and, by the time Gilbert vaguely returned to the present situation, he had positioned himself further down, smiling when he noticed Gilbert’s eyes focusing on him again.

***

Gilbert hadn’t stayed around after Lovino had told him that he loved him. He had fallen quiet, nodded his head, shuffled his feet, and walked back toward the car parked in the driveway. Lovino didn’t stop him.

The next day, he returned, only to push a piece of paper through the letterbox.

Lovino had to buy himself a mobile phone and spent an hour figuring out how to send a text. It made him miss the good old days of letter post.

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I hope this text finds you well. Technology is rather intimidating._

_Yours forever,  
Lovino_

The text he received in return was rather underwhelming.

_Dude how old r u? This isn_ _’t the victorian age get with the times_

Lovino squinted at the text, not sure whether to feel offended or not. Had communication truly evolved past the need for proper tone and address?

_I was born somewhere between 1211 and 1213, so I suppose I_ _’m quite old. It becomes a little difficult to “get with the times” after about two hundred years._

Lovino almost dropped the phone as it made a terribly loud noise and buzzed in his hands, Gilbert’s number appearing on the screen. After deliberating for a moment, he pressed the green button, then found he had to slide it.

“Hello?” he spoke into the empty air, feeling silly.

“Eight hundred years old? Dude, what the fuck?” Gilbert’s voice sounded tinny and not-quite correct.

“Well, I am a vampire.”

“Yeah.” Gilbert’s voice was quiet. “Does it never get boring?”

“It?”

“Life.”

Lovino sighed, sprawling himself across a love seat. “You find the things that make it worthwhile.”

***

“Ready?” Lovino asked as he lifted himself up, running his fingers along Gilbert’s cock in teasingly light motions.

Gilbert blinked, trying to dispel some of the haze clouding his mind. “Shouldn’t—” He moaned as Lovino squeezed. “Condom?”

Lovino laughed, a bright sound cutting through the fog better than anything else.

“It’s better this way,” he promised. “You know I can’t transmit any diseases. Well,”—he flashed his fangs—“except one, but I wouldn’t do that to you, _tesoro mio_.”

And before Gilbert could parse that, Lovino sank down on top of him in one smooth motion, head thrown back and pupils blown wide.

Gilbert’s fingers turned Lovino’s skin pale where they dug into his pelvis, unable to think of anything more wonderful than being completely engulfed by Lovino.

Except then Lovino began making little circular movements with his hips, watching Gilbert’s face avidly—and maybe there was something even more wonderful after all.

“Oh, _God_ , Lovino!” Gilbert wasn’t sure whether those words were coherent and not just garbled nonsense. Not that he could bring himself to care at this point.

***

Gilbert sat cross-legged on the bed, the moon illuminating him through the window in the roof. He looked enchanting, and Lovino wanted him.

He knelt in front of him on the sheets, carefully taking Gilbert’s hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze when Gilbert didn’t pull away.

Lovino smiled softly, shuffling closer. “Is this okay?”

Gilbert nodded, his eyes calm as he leaned toward Lovino. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but you’ll forget it immediately.” Lovino cupped Gilbert’s cheek.

“And you won’t kill me.”

“Never,” Lovino promised.

Gilbert exhaled slowly, tipping his head back, exposing his neck to Lovino.

Lovino slid his hand over his porcelain skin, kissing Gilbert on the mouth first, smiling as Gilbert gasped softly, hesitantly returning the kiss. Lovino let it linger until Gilbert relaxed, then broke it in favour of pressing light kisses down his neck.

He could feel Gilbert’s pulse jump again when he reached the crook of his neck and he rubbed his thumb over his hand soothingly. Not wanting to drag out the suspense, he pressed his teeth against Gilbert’s skin, giving Gilbert one last chance to pull away should he want to. But, beside the sharp gasp, Gilbert kept perfectly still, so Lovino gently bit down.

Oh, he tasted as sublime as he smelled—it was intoxicating. He shivered as he heard Gilbert moan softly, brokenly, pulling away to leave more kisses against his neck and jaw.

Gilbert’s hands shook lightly as they cupped Lovino’s face, forcing him up into a heady, dizzyingly hot kiss.

“Bite me again,” Gilbert whispered as he tried to pull Lovino’s shirt off.

Lovino happily obliged.

***

“So beautiful,” Lovino breathed as his movements became bolder, dragging his hand over Gilbert’s torso, through the blood from various bites there. He leaned forward to drag his tongue over them as well, laughing breathlessly as Gilbert bucked his hips irregularly.

Gilbert could only pant and moan, his body feeling like lead, weighted down and useless, yet he still found the strength to wrap his hand around Lovino’s cock, slippery with sweat and blood.

Lovino moaned, loud and filthy, sliding his hand alongside Gilbert’s as he continued to ride him relentlessly.

It had become impossible to think by then, and black spots danced in the corners of his vision, and every fibre of Gilbert’s being screamed for release, yet at the same time he never wanted it to end.

Yet, it came, like an overwhelming flood, as Lovino bit his neck for the last time—and everything became white-hot burning, from his neck through his veins to the tips of his toes, and the coil in his belly unfurled, spilling and overflowing.

Too much. Everything crashed and burned as Gilbert came, feeling everything all at once a thousand times over, and then absolutely nothing at all.

Lovino had slipped off of him, hovering above him with a strangely possessive expression on his face, all flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He leaned closer, brushing his knuckles against Gilbert’s cheeks.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he said, kissing Gilbert for one last searing moment. “Tell me you’re mine and I will be yours.”

Gilbert no longer had the strength to form words, nor stay conscious for much longer. As the darkness closed in, and all he could see where those eyes, bright and warm and _his_ , his energy drained, he still found himself mouthing the words he wished to say, to promise.

_I am yours forevermore_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk man I just really want gil to get fucked, one way or another, I guess
> 
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed :')


End file.
